


A Polar bear piloting a spaceship

by Fengarilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Deranged voltron AU, Drinking to Cope, Pidges dies AU, They all have a hard time coping with Pidge dying, this is a kinda personal AU but yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengarilux/pseuds/Fengarilux
Summary: This is based of a Pidge dies/Deranged Voltron AU that a friend and I came up with.warning: Alcohol, swearing, major character death





	A Polar bear piloting a spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a Pidge dies/Deranged Voltron AU that a friend and I came up with.
> 
> warning: Alcohol, swearing, major character death

It’s never been quite the same since the accident. I mean, everybody is trying to cope with it in their own way. But we all kind of suck at coping with stuff like this. It’s just... so much to handle. It was sudden, unexpected and absolutely heartbreaking.

 

Now we’re on a mission again. Five lions soaring through the air. As we get closer to our goal, I hear the voices of my teammates through my helmet.

“Guys, can we just turn around? I’m not in the mood for this dumb space lion shit today.”  
“Keithhh, just shut your furry ass down. We’re gonna party down there.”  
“Guys, please stop fighting. Lance, please tell them to stop!” 

“Relax Hunk, Shiro’s just drunk. Keith, please hold on for a bit, we need food remember?” I sighed What have we come to?  
I looked at the green lion, flying just a bit below me. Even though it’s paladin doesn’t exist anymore, we forced it to work and put a stuffed animal behind the steering wheel as a stand-in. Needless to say, it wasn’t very talkative.

“Guyyss, I see the planet. Are we going to land on top of the villaaggeee?”  
“Sure, why not. It’s not like we’re trying to be peaceful.”  
“Guys, I, I, I don’t like this. Why do we keep doing this?”

I swallowed all the bitter insults I wanted to shout at them. Taking the lions and running away was a dumb idea. Destroying other planets and robbing innocent aliens was a dumb idea. Then again, we already went too far. There was no turning this back.

“Whatever folks. Let’s just get this over with. I’ll keep an eye on the green lion, I don’t expect much of that stupid stuffed polarbear.”


End file.
